


Vlogging With The Avengers

by AzzleDazzle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Good clean fun, late night shitposting, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: Some of the Avengers try to follow along to a Bob Ross painting as a team building exercise, which Mr. Stark allows Peter to film for his vlog.Is this crack? I feel like it's crack.





	Vlogging With The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> me @ 1 in the morning: I can't sleep
> 
> my horrible instigator of a friend: Some of the avengers try to follow along to a Bob Ross video. Someone sucks at it, someone is really good at it, and someone didn't even try to follow the instructions and instead painted a dick
> 
> me: I'm going to headcanon who they would be only
> 
> me an hour later:

“HEY GUYS IT’S ME, PETER!” he says (yells) excitedly, staring into the camera. “So today, Mr. Stark said I could watch the Avengers do some team building exercises, and like, you guys, it’s going to be so cool!” He’ll later chop the video up so that it’s just cuts of him walking through a hallway and into a different building, greeting a few people as he trails after a frowning Happy, but for right now, Peter just lets the camera roll and capture everything as he enters the room Mr. Stark had set aside for this particular exercise.

“Oh, good, the kid’s here,” Mr. Stark says when he spots them, and Peter quickly whips the camera in his direction. “Okay, so the activity we’re going to, ah, do for team building today, it’s, ah, it’s going to be following along to a… Bob Ross… painting… episode. Parker, do you really need to record this?” he asks when he finally notices the camera currently attached to Peter’s hand.

“Uhm, no, Mr. Stark, but I was think, it could be, like, a social media thing for the group! Like, we can do a whole series about, you know, Avengers… team building…” Peter trails off when he realizes that everyone who gathered today is staring at him. “Uh, it could be, uhm, Vlogging With The Avengers or something? It could- we could say it’s part of my internship?” 

Mr. Stark sighs, but waves Happy off when he moves to take Peter’s camera and just continues to explain to the team that they’ll be watching an episode of The Joy of Painting and following along because Pepper thought it was a good idea to get creative energy out. Peter’s pretty sure Mr. Stark has just done something that’s annoyed Ms. Potts again and she wants him out of the house, but he knows better to say anything. Instead, he goes around to everybody in the room while the show gets queued up.

“Ms. Black Widow, ma’am, do you mind if I, uh, film you some today?” Peter asks as he approaches the very scary hot lady.

She smirks at him and says, “Nah, go for it, kid, it’s not like they haven’t already seen my face. And call me Natasha.”

“Awesome, thanks Ms- ah, Natasha!” He beams at her, all sunshine before stepping up to Captain America, who is not scary like Natasha, but is still very intimidating and hot. “Hey, Captain, uh, sir, would you mind if I put you on my blog?”

Captain America smiles softly and shakes his head. “I’m actually not going to be a part of this, I’m-”

“Doodling in a notebook doesn’t make you an artist, Cap,” Falcon chirps at the next station.

“Hey, I was ‘doodling’ long before your dad was born, youngster!”

“Wait, if Cap gets to sit out, why can’t I?”

“Just shut up and get your paint ready, TicTac.”

Peter is confused by the nickname, but Scott seems to get it because he just grins at Falcon. “TicTacs are little but pack a mean punch.”

“Okay!” Mr. Stark booms from the front of the room, “everyone ready? Good. Great. Let’s get started.”

The opening strains of the show fill the room and everyone settles into their places. Peter half watches the episode and half wanders around the room, chatting with everyone in low tones and doing his level best not to look at their pictures so they can all be revealed at the end. Most of the Avengers are cool enough to talk to him, but Scarlet Witch still kinda scares him and her brother absolutely terrifies Peter, every since that first day when he-

Never mind.

Once Bob Ross wraps the show, Peter starts going around, looking at the different finished products. Most are okay, you can tell what they were trying to create, but then he gets to Bla- Natasha’s and he has to pause for a long moment. “Uhm…”

“Nat, what the hell is that?”

“I am… disturbed…”

“Well, mark me down as scared  _ and _ horny.”

“It looks… interesting?” Peter tries. He doesn’t know what it is. “It’s, ah, a unique take?”

“Nat, I thought they taught you how to be perfect at everything?” Hawkeye says, coming up behind them. “Holy crap…”

“It’s abstract,” Natasha bullshits.

“It’s terrible,” Sam shoots back.

“Let’s see yours then, hotshot.”

Sam holds up his canvas and everyone makes surprised noises when it looks almost identical to the one that had been on the screen.

“You’ve been holding out on me,” Captain America say, frowning at his partner, who just laughs.

“You’ve seen me try to draw, it’s not pretty!”

“Well, I guess your medium is paint then, because I don’t know if anyone could do better.”

There’s some boasting following Captain America’s words, several good but not-as-good-as-Falcon’s paintings in the group. They’re all comparing paintings and good naturedly chirping each other until Peter swings his camera around to Mr. Stark, who’s still standing in front of his canvas.

“Hey, ah, Mr. Stark, how did yours turn out?” he asks, stepping closer.

“Oh, I stopped pay attention to the show, just, ah, figured I’d do my own thing, you know, explore the artist freedom or something.” Mr. Stark doesn’t turn around, so Peter moves behind him, camera aimed at the canvas, but it’s not the snowy mountain top everyone else painted that he sees on there.

“Uhm, Mr. Stark, are those, uhm… penises?”


End file.
